


Yet Another Alien Jail

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, Future Fic, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 14:59:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14239797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: John is glad some things haven’t changed.





	Yet Another Alien Jail

**Author's Note:**

  * For [melagan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melagan/gifts).



> Written as a birthday present for "melagan" and originally posted to LiveJournal

“This is all your fault,” Rodney grumbled, inspecting the hinges of their cell door for any weaknesses.

“You refused to let me come alone,” protested John. “As I recall, you were insistent.”

“Because I knew you would only manage to get yourself in trouble!”

“And yet,” John grinned, “here we are.”

Rodney glared at him. “I am seventy-four years old, John Sheppard! That is _far_ too old to be spending the night in yet another alien jail!”

“C’mon, McKay. You’ve probably found a way out already, haven’t you?”

“I have not,” his husband retorted. “This is a very solidly constructed jail.”

John leaned against the opposite wall. “I’ll be sure to tell the guards that when they come back.”

“You could do something _useful_ ,” said Rodney. “And what are you smiling about, anyway?”

“You,” said John. He pushed off from the wall and walked the few steps forward, to cup Rodney’s elbows with both his hands. “We’ve been getting thrown in alien jails for forty years, and you’re still just as annoyed at me as you were the first time.”

“That is _not_ something to be pleased about, Sheppard,” he said, but his scowl was quickly losing ground to a smile. “I’m still blaming you for this.”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way,” John laughed, and kissed him.

A sudden commotion from the hallway startled them apart – several sets of footsteps, and a man’s voice, “Please, Your Majesty, don’t—”

A woman swept into the jail, flanked by two guards who were hurrying to catch up. John started to step in front of Rodney, until he recognized her.

“Hey,” said John, with a charming smile. “Mind letting us out?”

Queen Harmony sighed. “Dearest Rodney, did you _have_ to marry him?”

Rodney smiled and squeezed John’s hand. “Yes, I did.”

THE END


End file.
